


Thanksgiving

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askOoh ooh ooh!! I just had the absolute cutest idea, and I was gonna write a fic on it on my blog, (and I still might later) but I figured I would love to see your take on it first! Merlin dating an American!Reader, celebrating his first Thanksgiving!





	Thanksgiving

“But didn’t they kill the Indians? Why would you be thankful for that. It’s horrible, they brought over small pox and killed everyone and took their land!” Merlin ranted as the two of you walked down a hall towards a briefing at Kingsman HQ.  
“Well to be fair, the British brought it over. And it’s about community and family now. We just teach the whole native American thing to the kids so they know where it came from. Besides, you weren’t that uptight about this until you knew my family was coming.” You said very matter of factly, with your hands on your hips as you stood in front of the open conference room doors.  
“He’s just afraid to meet your parents.” Harry piped in, already in the room sitting in his place.  
“Harry!” Merlin says in protest.  
You sigh and place your hand in Merlin’s “It’s alright Hamish. I can understand why you’d be nervous. I was when I met your parents. But everything turned out fine.”  
“Except his isn’t all military and lawyers.” Harry quips.  
Now it was your turn. “Harry!

"HAPPY THANKSGIVING!” Your family yells as you open the door to your grandmother’s home. The smell of thanksgiving food hits you both and your stomach rumbles. Everyone is smiling and you hug them all one by one. You have seen some of your family in four years, like your brother.  
Everyone gets introduced to Merlin. First is your dad. “Hamish, this is my father who was a Green Beret captain. Dad this is Hamish Blackwood.”  
You introduced your mother who worked for the U.S. attorney’s office, your brother who is a navy seal, your cousin who is an Olympian, and your grandmother who used to be a model.  
All did there best to test him in one form or another but the worst was when your mother and grandmother took you into the kitchen to finish dinner.  
“You look like you’d be a wild one in the boxing ring.” Your cousin said.  
“I bet you can’t hit a coke can from 100 yards.” Your brother laughed.  
“Your Scottish right? Do you golf?” Your dad asked.  
Through these barrage of questions, Merlin just smiled. He loved and knew about all those things and had wonderfully in-depth conversations with the other men in your family.

In the kitchen your mother was grilling you for more information. “So what does he do for a living now that he’s out of the military? Does he make good money?”  
“Oh leave the lovebirds alone. They look cute together.” Your grandmother says as she finishes putting the decorative pie crust on the pastry.  
“Thanks Grammy. He works for the government and yes he makes good money. And yes we met at work. And yes I live with him. I told you all this month’s ago mom.”  
Your mother huffs. “ I just like to corroborate testimonies. You know that.” She starts carrying stuff into the dinning room and immediately is created by the very much taller Merlin.  
“Please, allow me to help.” He says with a gentle smile.  
“Oh okay.” You mother says surprised. As the other men laugh about a joke Merlin tells them as he puts stuff down on the table. “Well he’s a nice man. And I seems your father likes him.”  
After setting the table with you and your mom, Merlin is asked if he would give thanks. This was the final test in your very southern, not too conservative, yet very christian family. He was obviously nervous so you gave him a hand squeeze. And apparently so did your grandmother as you found out later. Merlin give a wonderful prayer and everyone sits down to eat.  
As food is passed in front of him, Merlin asks about every single dish and makes it a mission to try everything. He finds he loves your mother’s cooking and that he really likes stuffing with giblets and gravy. He also loves the sweet potatoes that you fixed and wants you to make them again soon.  
Everyone laughed at his child like wonder at how different some of the foods taste to when it is made back in England. “I think I love this good more than fried chicken.” He says. Making everyone gasp playfully.

And that is how a very stressful thanksgiving turned into one of Merlin’s favorite holidays.


End file.
